loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming (real name Henry) is the love interest of Cinderella in Walt Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. He was voiced by the legendary William Phipps (speaking) and the late legendary Mike Douglas (singing) in the first film, and later Christopher Daniel Barnes (who originally voiced Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid) in the sequels and by Matt Nolan in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Background Development In earlier drafts of the screenplay, the Prince originally played a larger role and had more character development than what he ultimately received in the final version of the film (the third film would rectify this, however). In one abandoned opening, the Prince was shown hunting a deer, but at the end of the sequence, it was to be revealed that the Prince and the deer were actually friends playing a game. In an abandoned alternate ending, after the Grand Duke discovered Cinderella's identity, she was shown being brought to the castle to be re-introduced to the Prince, who is surprised to learn that the woman he fell in love with was merely a modest servant girl instead of a princess, but the Prince's feelings for her were too strong to be bothered by this and he embraced her. Personality Prince Charming was actually, finally given a true personality in the franchise's final installment. He showed himself to be humorous, vital, and enjoys ballroom dances. He was also revealed to be a romantic, once expressing that all he wants is a love as true as the one his parents had shared. His love for Cinderella was so powerful that, little by little, it was able to free him from Lady Tremaine's mind-manipulation spell, and even compel him to jump right out of the castle window to rescue and propose to Cinderella. Though elegant enough both mentally and appearance wise, he appears to be quite a swashbuckler, as shown when he challenges his father in friendly sword fights, and when he is seen racing on a horse to save Cinderella in a Twist in Time. Abilities Expert Swordsman: Prince Charming has excellent sword skills. Appearances ''Cinderella In the first film, Prince Charming is returning to his home kingdom after a long absence. Meanwhile, his father, the King, is frustrated with his son as he has yet to find a wife. The King misses the sounds of children running around the castle and wishes to see his grandchildren (offsprings of the Prince and his wife, if he ever finds himself one) before he passes away. He then comes up with the idea to throw a welcome ball. The King orders the Grand Duke to invite every eligible maiden in the kingdom, hoping that his son will fall in love with one. The ball takes place in the King's castle that very night, where Prince Charming makes his first appearance. One by one, the maidens in attendance present themselves to the Prince, who is unimpressed by both the maidens and his father's attempts to match him up. Eventually, he spots a young girl, Cinderella, wandering about the ballroom and is enticed by her sparkling appearance. He walks over to her, courts her to the center of the ballroom, and the two begin to waltz. He and the girl then share a private time together, courtesy of the Grand Duke, during which they fall in love and are about to kiss, but when the clock begins to strike midnight, she suddenly runs off. The Prince tries to stop her, wanting to know her name and where to find her, but becomes surrounded by other maidens attending the ball. However, the Prince learns that the girl whom he has spent the night with has disappeared has left behind a glass slipper, so he decides to marry the girl who can wear the slipper, and the Grand Duke delivers the news to the King. The King is excited with the idea of his son being in love and, after a brief struggle with the Duke, orders him to go on a non-stop search. After hours, the Duke finally finds the girl, Cinderella, and quickly takes her to the castle, where she and the Prince are reunited. Prince Charming is last seen at the film's finale, walking down the stairs with Cinderella as his bride. The King and the Grand Duke happily celebrate their marriage as the newlyweds ride off in a carriage to go out on their honeymoon. As the carriage pulls away, Cinderella and the Prince share another kiss, with the final words in the book, below the illustration of the couple kissing, reading "and they lived happily ever after." Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Prince Charming reappeared in the film's sequel. In the first story "Aim to Please" he and Cinderella have just returned from their honeymoon only to find out that he and his father must leave on a trip. While they are gone, Cinderella must learn how to be a princess and set up a ball in honor of their return. When they do, Charming and his father love the new way Cinderella planned the party. She invited guests from the village instead of just aristocrats as well as brightening up the castle. At the end of the segment, he is seen with Cinderella being crowned by the King for her success and his success. In the next segment, Charming and Cinderella attend a carnival festival. He is shown at the ball with Cinderella after she helps Anastasia fall in love with the baker in "Uncommon Romance." At the end, Charming is briefly seen reading when Jaq and Gus rush by him with a scrapbook that they plan to show Cinderella. He does NOT appear in the last segment (due to the segment focusing more on the redeeming relationship between Cinderella and her stepsister, Anastasia). Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In ''A Twist in Time, the Prince had a larger role and was the deuteragonist for the first time. In this film, Charming and Cinderella are celebrating a year's worth of magic with their love stronger than ever. However, in the mix of the festivities, Fairy Godmother misplaces her wand, and it falls into the hands of Anastasia. The stepsister takes the wand to her mother Lady Tremaine, and her sister Drizella. The two quickly disregards the power of the wand until Anastasia accidentally turns Lucifer into a goose-cat hybrid. In a scuffle with Fairy Godmother, Anastasia accidentally turns her into stone, and now the wand lies in the hands of Lady Tremaine, who turns back time to when Cinderella fitted the slipper. Using the magic of the wand, Lady Tremaine altered the size of the glass slipper to fit Anastasia. The Grand Duke escorts the Tremaines to the palace to meet Prince Charming, with Cinderella secretly tagging along to show the Prince that she's the one he waltzed with. When the Tremaines arrive at the palace, Charming notices Anastasia not being the right girl. He apologizes to the Tremaines and orders the Duke to send them home. As he makes way for the door, Lady Tremaine casts a spell on Charming, having him believe it was Anastasia at the ball, and erases all memories of Cinderella. The Prince, now under the spell, welcomes the Tremaines in with open arms. Cinderella's mice friends, Jaq and Gus, were able to witness the event, and rushes to Cinderella. Meanwhile, Charming and Anastasia begin preparations for the wedding and in during which, Charming begins to feel uncertain about the "love" between Anastasia and himself. According to his father, you feel a spark in you heart when you touch the hand of your true love, but when Charming and Anastasia's hands touched, he felt nothing. Over at Lady Tremaine's quarters, Jaq and Gus managed to steal the wand back and hand it over to Cinderella. She tries to break the spell but Tremaine orders the guards to arrest her and banish her from the kingdom. Before she was taken away, Cinderella managed to touch Charming's hand, and the prince felt a connection. Jaq and Gus are able to persuade the Prince that Cinderella is the real girl from the ball, and Charming rushes off to save her from banishment. The two reunite and return to the palace, where they begin the wedding preparations. However, Lady Tremaine kidnaps Cinderella and morphs Anastasia into a clone of her. At the wedding, Cinderella manages to return, and Anastasia confesses the scheme to Charming. Tremaine attempts to get even by transforming both Cinderella and Anastasia into toads but Charming repels the magic beam with his sword, transforming Lady Tremaine and Drizella into toads instead. After the Fairy Godmother is restored to normal, she offers to restore their original timeline, but Charming and Cinderella decline, as they are happy and content for what they've accomplished in this new timeline. In the end, Charming and Cinderella finally marry and live happily ever after, again, and Anastasia is welcomed into the royal family. ''House of Mouse Prince Charming makes many cameos in ''House of Mouse, always seen aside Cinderella. ''Cinderella (2015 film) In the 2015 live-action remake, he will be played by Richard Madden. Trivia *Not only is the name of the Prince never revealed, he is never actually referred to as "Prince Charming" in the film. His name was mentioned only in merchandise and, more recently, ''Kingdom Hearts and Prince Charming's Regal Carousel. **Disney France revealed in a TV spot advertising the Blu-ray/DVD release of Cinderella that Prince Charming's real name is Henry (or "Henri" in French). *Prince Charming was the first Disney Prince to participate in a duet with his respective love interest. The second was Prince Phillip with Aurora, the third being Aladdin and Jasmine, the fourth being Pocahantas and John Smith and the fifth being Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. *He is the first prince to be featured in a wedding celebration. The second is Prince Eric with Ariel, and the third is Prince Naveen with Tiana. The fourth would be Flynn Rider with Rapunzel in Tangled Ever After. *The Prince is also the first to dance with the heroine during the film, with Prince Phillip being the second. *The Prince is also the first to live in a castle which is a feature location in the film, with Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid being the second and Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast being the third. *The Prince is the first of three other Disney Princes to feature his father. Prince Phillip is the second and Prince Naveen is the third. *As with Cinderella, whose hair color has been altered by being lightened from its original reddish-blonde to a natural blonde, the prince's hair color has also been altered by being lightened from its original black-brown to a lighter brown shade in merchandise depictions that have him alongside Cinderella. *There is a homage is made to Prince Charming in The Princess and the Frog as Tiana is seen in Charlotte's room with a prince doll that resembles him wearing his outfit from the second movie. This makes him one of the four Disney characters referenced in the movie, with the Magic Carpet, King Triton and Genie being the other three. *The Prince is the second prince to be voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. The first was Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. *He is the second Disney Prince to have his love interest run away before he learns her name. The first was The Prince from Snow White, and both of them were followed by Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. *Prince Charming is the first Disney Prince to dance with his heroine just after they met, the second one would be Prince Phillip. *Prince Charming is the second Disney Prince to not interact or deal with his film's antagonist at all in his feature film, the first being the Prince from Snow White. However in Cinderella III he dealt with Lady Tremaine and even helped defeat her. *Prince Charming inherited his looks from mother but he inherited his coloring from his father. Gallery Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg|Prince Charming first meeting Cinderella So This is love.png|Prince Charming dancing with Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's first kiss Cinderella-and-Prince-Charming-cinderella-6672883-278-431.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's wedding 317448 1256421587434 full.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's second kiss Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-442.jpg|Prince Charming and Cinderella in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella and Prince Charming's kiss in Cinderella II.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's third kiss Cinderella3 1264.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's fourth kiss in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time File:Cinderella-movie-2015-screenshot-prince-charming-kit-richard-madden-8.jpg|Prince Charming as he appears in the 2015 live-action remake, played by Richard Madden Cinderella & Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming regains his true memories and is finally reunited with Cinderella. Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Prince Category:Love at First Sight Category:Male Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Married Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels